Daily Digs - Blame Gwen
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Blame Gwen.


Cari, Heather, and Izzy were talking by the blacktop.

"So, what should we do with Lindsay?" Cari asks.

"Hmm..Can it be illigal?" Izzy asks.

"I wish." Cari sighs.

"Guys stop! I think we should leave them alone. Sure Dakota and Lindsay liked Chris and kissed him but that was the past, they have new boyfriends and want nothing to do with him!" Heather explains.

"Are you stepping up for Lindsay and Dakota when you're suposed to be on my side?" Cari asks.

"Well i'm just saying I think you did enough. Can't we just talk it out? It was all a big misunderstanding anyways." Heather explains.

"I think someone here is a betrayer." Izzy says pointing at Heather.

"I am not! I'm just saying all this is getting old." Heather explains.

"Whos side are you on? Lindsays or mine?"

"Maybe I am on Lindsays side! At least Lindsay is nice!" Heather shouts.

Heather walks away.

"Oh boss what are we going to do?" Izzy asks.

"Hm. We obviously can't trust Heather anymore so lets get Alejandro to fill in." Cari sugguest.

Izzy shrugs.

"Or..we can get revenge on Heather.." Cari winks.

"I like where this is going." Izzy smiles.

"Follow me..I know exactly what to do.." Cari says leaving.

Izzy follows.

Lindsay,Dakota,Alejandro,Tyler,and Noah were all sitting down at their usual table.

"Hey guys! Cari is the meanest person ever!" Heather shouts.

"Join the club." Lindsay says as she eats a hotdog.

"That girl has way to much problems." Dakota says shaking her head.

"That is why i'm going to join your side." Heather states.

"I'm not really on anyones side. I just come here to be an outcast." Alejandro teases.

"You're not an outcast!" Dakota compliments.

"Yeah I am. I'm the only one that never gets any credit." Alejandro pouts.

"You will always get credit from me." Dakota smiles.

"Thanks." Alejandro says.

"Don't worry. It's not like Cari is going to bomb America." Tyler says sarcasticlly.

"Who knows. Maybe she will but kidnap Chris and Izzy with her." Noah adds.

"If Izzy is even her real friend." Heather adds.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asks.

"I mean that she uses people for her own good and then she treats you like a slave." Heather sighs.

"Just like she did with you." Lindsay solves.

"Yeah..I wish I wouldn't have let it gone that far." Heather admits.

"It's ok you're with our group now." Gwen cheers.

"Thanks." Heather smiles.

"Now shake my hand." Gwen says.

"Oh yeah." Heather agrees.

Heather shakes Gwens hand.

Heather gets shocked and falls on the ground.

"You just got hand buzzered! GWEN GOBBLED!" Gwen says.

"Thanks alot." Heather says sarcasticlly.

"Hehe." Gwen giggles.

"Listen guys we all know Cari needs to get her ass kicked...so let's kick her ass." Tyler agrees.

"I'm all for it but I can't! I'm weak at fights..at Dakota is weaker." Lindsay admits.

"No i'm not!" Dakota disagrees.

"Yeah you are. Hitting you is like slapping a puppy." Lindsay says smiling.

"So you're saying i'm a dog that slobbers and poops everywhere? You're so mean to me!" Dakota says madly.

Dakota leaves the table.

"She doesn't like it when she's compared to different things." Noah facepalms.

"Wow you seem to know more about Dakota than me, her own sister. Do you want to take a exam on her?" Lindsay asks madly.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"What we need is a plan." Alejandro interupts.

"What kind though? Cari is really smart." Heather says.

"Maybe we can put Chris and Cari back together as a couple?" Alejandro suggets.

Everyone stares at Alejandro.

"Wow..that's actually.. a really good idea." Lindsay says shocked.

"Sounds good to me!" Noah agrees.

"I'm more of a person to break up couples but this is fine too." Gwen agrees.

"All we need is to find Chris!" Heather says.

Dakota walks to the blacktop to get a drink of water.

Chris runs into her.

"Hey pretty girl." Chris flirts.

"Chriiiiiis! I'm with Noah!" Dakota tries to explain.

"So? Who says you can't have two?" Chris asks.

"Elvis." Dakota says.

"No, he cheated." Chris explains.

"What about Bill Cliton? He never cheated." Dakota says.

"Uh..no. He cheated a tons of times." Chris shrugs.

"Oh my god! This world is so screwed up!" Dakota facepalms.

"So..do you want to go out again?" Chris asks.

"But relationships aren't a test so I don't need to cheat." Dakota explains.

"Nobody said you had to cheat on tests but then people cheat. Just like in relationships." Chris flirts.

"But but..oh you're good.." Dakota pouts.

"Thanks babe." Chris says winking at her.

"Don't call me that! My name is Dakota!" Dakota says.

"Whatever sweetie." Chris flirts.

"Still not my name.." Dakota says turning around.

Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, and Noah run up to Dakota and Chris.

"Hey Chris! Go back out with Cari!" Lindsay begs.

"Um. Why?" Chris asks.

"Because she's a psycho idiot who won't leave us alone unless you date her!" Lindsay explains.

"Then deal with it." Chris says pushing Lindsay out of the way.

Chris walks away.

Lindsay flips him off.

"So much for getting them back together." Alejandro sighs.

"Oh well..at least we tried." Heather shrugs.

"Eh, I guess." Gwen shrugs.

"He tried to get me to date him. He has some serious issues.." Dakota says sadly.

"Did you tell him you have the most perfect boyfriend in the world?" Noah flirts.

"No." Dakota nods.

Noah sighs.

"At least Cari isn't here right now." Tyler smiles.

"Thank goodness." Lindsay cheers.

"No, but I am." Izzy says walking up to them.

"AH!" Alejandro says in shock.

"Relax. I'm not like Cari and say stupid stuff that makes no sence." Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Ha ha. You're funny." Izzy says sarcasticlly.

"Thanks." Noah shrugs.

"Anyways Cari said she's going to leave you guys alone as long as you don't talk to him." Izzy explains.

"DEAL!" Everyone says.

Cari walks up to them.

"Thanks guys." Cari says.

"Yeah. Sorry." Izzy apologizes.

"If I see one of you guys talking to Chris, i'll get my revenge. Hard core." Cari threats.

Lindsay and Dakota roll their eyes.

Cari walks off with Izzy.

"You got it guys? Nobody talk to Chris." Lindsay states.

Everyone nods their head.

The bell rings.

"Well, i'll see you guys after school!" Lindsay says waving goodbye.

"Later!" Alejandro says.

Everyone walks to their class.

Chris walks near Gwen.

Chris and Gwen walk to p.e.

"Hey Gwen, do you know if were dressing for p.e today?" Chris asks.

"Nope sorry." Gwen denies.

"Alright." Chris shrugs.

Gwen looks down.

Gwen sees a shadow.

"Busted. Your group is in BIG trouble now." Cari threats.

Cari runs back to class.

"The hell did I do?" Gwen facepalms.

Gwen thinks.

"Oh..oops." Gwen realizes.

After school.

"Uh guys I need to tell you something." Gwen says walking up to Lindsay and Dakota.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I accidently talked to Chris and Cari saw it and now were all doomed." Gwen explains.

"Wow thanks Gwen. You doomed us all." Lindsay facepalms.

"I didn't know that saying no was going to cause world war." Gwen shrugs.

"It will be fine. She's probably not going to do anything." Lindsay hopes.

"She better not." Gwen says.

Gwen gets on her bike and rides away.

"It looks like dad isn't here.. you wanna walk?" Lindsay asks.

"Nope i'm too lazy." Dakota shrugs.

Chef's car pulls up.

"Yay he's here!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota get into his car.

"HOWS SCHOOL?" Chef asks.

"Long story.." Lindsay says.

"DON'T REALLY WANNA LISTEN." Chef says.

"I knew it.." Lindsay says.

Chef drives home.

They get out of their car and enter their house.

Leshawna was baking cupcakes.

Chef closes the door.

"Lindsay! Do you heard that?" Dakota asks.

"I think it came from my room.." Lindsay figures out.

Lindsay and Dakota run to their room.

Cari was checking their online Facebook accounts.

"CARI! GET OUT OUR ROOM!" Lindsay screams.

"Oh alright. You're a little too late on stuff I needed to know." Cari says.

"Like what?" Lindsay asks.

"You'll see...in the future. I also read the chats with you and your boyfriends." Cari winks.

Dakota grabs a rock and throws it at Cari.

Cari falls out the window.

Cari lands on the dirt.

"Ow!" Cari shouts.

Lindsay locks up the window.

"Good job sis!" Lindsay says high fiving her.

"Thanks! She was really starting to piss me off." Dakota says crossing her arms.

"I know right." Lindsay says shaking her head.

"I wonder what she meant by her revenge?" Lindsay asks herself.

"I have no idea. But it won't get into our way right?" Dakota asks.

"Hell no!" Lindsay denies.

"CUPCAKES ARE READY!" Leshawna shouts.

"Yay cupcakes!" Dakota cheers.

"YES FINALLY!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota eat cupcakes.


End file.
